Plants vs zombies: the start of a war
by Snapdragon16
Summary: This story is about a a Rose named /Madeline, she has powers that are more powerful than any plant or zombie, she has to travel along with a group of thieves to get to a safer land before Jaron reaches her. The plants are all made by Popcap but the story was made by me. DISCLAIMER: I'll try not to but I might put in one or two bad words, also this is my first story.
1. before the war

Chapter 1 This is my first fanfiction I ve made, I ve been working hard to think and bring you guys this story, anyways I really enjoyed thinking this up and I hope you guys enjoy it too.

How did the zombies and plants start this whole war? Was it an argument that made somebody mad? Could one of the zombies killed an important plant? Well, this is the story of how it all started.  
In the land of suburbia (during the medieval times) the plants and zombies lived with each other like they were all the same thing. They used the same markets, talked with each other, played with each other, it was like nothing bad could happen between the two. The one thing they were somewhat different was that they never stayed in the same village as the other kind. At the plants place it was filled with all kinds of blooming plants, big wall surrounded the village so intruders and beasts wouldn t get in, the village had a large market placed at the bottom of the hill and along the hill as it went up had rows of houses on each side of the road that led up to the castle where the royals lived.  
The zombies lived not too far away from the plants, the zombies didn t live on a hill but they did have a lot of things the plants had, they had huge walls around their village, they had a castle too, but this one only held one royal in it (which we ll get to later), the houses were replaced with tombstones and the marketplace was similar in size.  
The princess of the plant kingdom was Mary, Mary was a very lively plant, she loved and was loved by all the villagers, farmers, and guards, she always gave the saddened something to be happy about, she helped anyone who needed it and as you might have noticed, she was out a lot. Prince Jaron however, was alike, he helped the needy, he made people happy but one thing that everyone knew about him is that he was easily tempered and he was the vengeful type, if somebody did something he didn t like, he d try to let control his anger but if it was very harsh or the thing kept happening then he d get angry, and when he gets angry nobody wants to be around him.  
Mary and Jaron were great friends, they always snuck out of their kingdoms to hang out, if anything tried to attack them Jaron would protect Mary as best as he could, they were great friends throughout most of their life. One day Jaron decided something no other Kingdom has ever done, he asked a Mary to marry him, plants and zombies are close friends but the people avoid marrying each other for the sake of what could happen in the future. Mary was startled by this but kindly declined, she told him that she wasn t ready for that yet but sometime later, Jaron, knowing Mary would probably have said that was ok with it and went on with their day.  
A couple of weeks had past and Jaron hadn t seen Mary for a while, he went to the village (since they weren t at war the plants didn t mind one bit,) and when he went to the castle to find Mary and another Rose Prince Jacob talking to each other on a bench looking up at the stars, Jaron thought of it as them being friends, he had many friends he hung out with, but his thoughts changed, Jacob got on his knee and asked Mary to marry him, she gladly excepted and hugged each other. Jaron was there to see all of it, he ran out of the kingdom and back to his, he was sitting at his throne upset, he s never felt this much sorrow since his parents were taken away from him, his anger soon developed into anger, a lot of anger and he had to get revenge on what had happened.  
Months turned into years as neither one of them had talked to each other since the marriage. One a bright and beautiful morning, Mary had a daughter, she named her Madeline, and Jaron knew this was his time to get revenge, about a year later Jaron was about ready to get his revenge, he put on a black cloak and a mask on, the mask was white with thick red lines going down from the eye-holes. He snuck into the castle during the celebration of Madeline, he walked to the little girls room, he had been in this castle several times before so he knew his ways, he had found Madeline, sleeping peacefully in her bed, Jaron pulled out what looked like a knife, he walked closer to her and put his hand on her small arm, he chuckled softly, getting a good look at the princess before he raised the knife in the air, he was about to take a strike when something grabbed him and threw him into the hallway, it was Jacob, Jaron didn t hesitate to jump and take a few strikes at him before Jacob slugged Jaron in the face which took of the mask, he went to grab the mask, when he found it, Mary was holding it, she was surprised at who the person was, Jaron gave her an angry glare and said in a deep, scratchy voice, You crushed me, you took my heart and stepped on it like it was a disgusting beast, you knew I loved you but you took him instead. Jaron, I.. I I wanted to raise a beau.. Mary tried to say until Jaron cut her off, what, so it s about how you look in public!? I wouldn t have cared less, even if you were the ugliest girl I would care about how I looked in public. It was silent for a while until Madeline started crying, Jaron grabbed the mask from Mary s hands and took off, After Him Guards, Don t Let Him Get Away! Jacob yelled, the guards weren t fast enough to catch Jaron. He turned around and saw Mary again, don t think this is over, I ll come back to this place, I ll destroy you and your kingdom, but I ll take the princess instead of killing her. Jaron Laughed as he jumped out of the window landing a pile of wood and running off. This was the beginning of what would end up as plants vs zombies.

I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, tell me what you thought about it, I m not afraid if you tell me anything bad, it ll just help me improve, for now this is all I have but I will try to update it frequently. 


	2. Thieves

Chapter 2

 **I'll try to make this layout better than the first, I hope you liked the first chapter, that was basically getting the whole story in place for the next few chapters, anyways let's just get on with this.**

"Alright guys let's get moving we don't have much time until the big man comes back." One man whispered, there were four plants, one of them named Griffen (he never liked being called that so people usually call him Kernel), and was a kernel corn, tall, his face usually looked serious, he looked strong and slim. The next plant there was a peashooter named Peater, he was the shortest of the group, fast, small, but his peas do deadly splash damage, Peater's good friend and tallest of the group was a cactus named Paco, the last of the group was Gale, a Night cap, he was medium height and had a long skinny mushroom cap on him, he was the serious one of the group. The four were out in the forest looking for some food, usually they're out for gold but today they felt like eating, they had found a guy bringing in boxes of pie into his house and left for a bit, the house was two stories high, and the kitchen was on the second floor.

Kernel peered into the window to get a good look "ok guys I don't see any boxes in there so they must be upstairs," "but what if there's an old lady up there?" Peater said in fear. "Oh c'mon Peater that was a one-time thing, how was I supposed to know that old radish had a shotgun?" "I guess you're right, now let's break in!" Peater, without hesitation jump through the open window and Paco followed, **Face Palm,** Kernel and Gale walked quietly through the door, "c'mon Peater" Kernel whispered angrily, "fancy, I like it in here, this should be in a castle or something," Paco said while uncaringly opening drawers, Peater sniffed around looking for something good, Kernel and Gale checked upstairs quietly.

"oh my land, it's like a food storage up here." Peater and Paco poked their heads up to see what Kernel meant, and up there was nothing but food. "I like it, we're taking it all," Peater said as he was rubbing his hands together and licking his lips, suddenly they heard the door slam open, the four hid somewhere, Kernel went to the far corner, Peater jumped into a box, Paco lied down behind a huge crate and Gale disappeared (because he's a ninja), "I thought I saw someone come in here!" a booming voice came from downstairs, he came up, it was a torchwood, a kind of plant you wouldn't want to mess with. Torchwood was at least two Kernels high, his sun grazed fire burned like hell fire. He wasn't happy.

"Alright!" Torchwood boomed "If anyone is in hear you better get out NOW!" everyone was too afraid to move, "hmmm, usually people leave when I yell… I guess nobody's here." Torchwood grabbed a box and walked downstairs. "Is everyone still here?" kernel whispered, Gale appeared nodding at kernel before leaving again and Paco lifted his arm up. "Peater?" Kernel whispered "oh shoot Peater must've been in the box that the big man took." The three quietly walked over to the stairs and peeked to look for the box, Peater looked through a small hole in the box to see what was going on. Torchwood had his ax in his hand. Peater gulped at the sight, "we've gotta help Peater." Kernel whispered, Paco pulled something out of his hat… it was a small sphere with a button on it. "What does that do?" Gale whispered curiously, "oh you'll see" Paco said with a grim face. Paco rolled it near the entrance, there was a thud that made Torchwood look at it, "What's this!" Torchwood looked around and checked outside, "hmm…. What sorta doohickey is this?" Torchwood picked it up, his giant thumb pressed the button which blasted pomegranate seeds into his face while playing El Jarabe Tapatio. "c'mon Peater!" Kernel yelled. Peater jumped out of the box and darted towards the stairs, the four went running and jumped out the window and onto the snowy ground below. Not to long after Torchwood roared before he ran after them. "What was that!?" Peater yelled while huffing. "it was _el desintegrador a tope mexicano,_ my personal favorite. Torchwood was gaining at an astounding rate. "We've gotta think of something! I can't run in this huge pack of snow," Peater said, his face nearly covered in snow. The group ran until they got to a dead end, a huge cliff was stopping them. Torchwood caught up to them. "You guys are dead meat" Torchwood grasping his colossal fist, walking slowly over to them with a sinister smile. Kernel looked down at the bottom of the cliff, "alright guys what are the odds of survival?" Peater thought for a moment. "Zero percent against Torchwood and point one percent jumping off this cliff" "cliff" Kernel points at Peater then to the rest of the team, "cliff, cliff, alright then cliff." Without hesitation Peater back flipped off the cliff followed by the rest. Torchwood stood and watched, he laughed before walking back to his home.

The group was tumbling down the cliff, it felt like forever before the group eventually got the bottom. Kernel was the first to get up, his face was badly bruised he had a couple of cuts and a stick in his arm. "hmm" Kernel pulled out the stick without even a twitch. "meh" he threw it to the side and pulled the Peater and Paco up, Gale got up on his own, expressionless as usual. "well that was a loose, and a huge one at that." Kernel said upsettingly "well Kernel, that's where you're wrong" Paco pulled was el desintegrador a tope mexicano form his hat and opened it to reveal a box, he pulled out two pies. "ah Paco you never fail us" The team split the pies and ate while sitting out in the clear night sky. Kernel looked over the hill and saw the plant castle. "Hey boys, we've stolen from all kinds of places, who's to say we can't take it to the next level?" Peater looked at him, face full of grape. "You mean, steal from the castle! The most heavily guarded place, high walls, and guards at every corner! No." Gale elbowed Peater and chuckled "I heard there's a princess there, that's probably why he wants to go" Peater and Gale laughed, Kernel however was not amused. "Tonight we rest but tomorrow night, we'll get in, and we'll have ourselves a feast of pure gold." The group lied down and rested for the night.


End file.
